oesterskovrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Galactic History
The History of the Galaxy, as it stands in use in the sci-fi RPG that this wiki holds, naturally, only major milestones will be available for reading, as galactic history spans over a millennium. History Galactic History Pre-Galactic history Not a lot is known about what happened before galactic history begins, generally it is believed that there was at least one species that had reached interstellar travelling. A few species have since been discovered that all existed prior to the first counts of Galactic history and of course this has, to a limited degree, furthered galactic history, but seeing as these species weren't capable of interstallar travelling at those times, it is of little importance. Before our "cycle" The only known species from before our cycle which can be included in galactic history, is the Prothean Species. A species of mysterious sentient insectoid humanoids who were infact not very advanced by modern standards. The Protheans had created "mass-relays" which were infact hyperspace travelling "canons" that could send spaceships into hyperspace along a pre-destined route. These mass-relays still exist to this day but rarely see use after the invention of personal hyperdrives. They also created Citadel Station, an impressive space station which holds very little importance anymore, but for generations it was the seat of the Galactic Alliance council (the council predated the senate, back when the Galactic Alliance was infact simply a military alliance). The last invention by the protheans to play an important role in galactic history is the star forge, a very mysterious space station called the Star Forge that functions as a factory and mining facility, capable of unleashing a "beam" that can engulf an entire planet and rob said planet of everything mineral and then put them back together as practically anything. The protheans apparently used the star forge to create massive AI controlled ships as well as robotic servants. It has even been suggested several times that the star forge actually created the Citadel station and all the Mass Relays. How exactly the Protheans created such a device with their limited technology is a puzzle modern historians are yet to crack, but it is generally believed that they were infact the creators. The protheans had a large empire and used slave labour. They enslaved entire worlds of species that were not yet capable of space travel. Many species that are today at a normally advanced level were once slaves of the Protheans. The protheans were the first species to make the mistake of making machines that were powerful enough to destroy them, and they were all killed by their creations, that how ever decided to leave the remaning slave species alone. The amada of synthetics travelled into deep space, planning to return at some point when the galaxy had reached a point similar to what it had reached when the protheans were killed, and then they would anihilate any species that had reached the point where they could create synthetic and intelligent beings. First history of our cycle The Alamari, a species divided into 3 subspecies - all inherently psionics, was one of the first species in our cycle to invent spacetravel. They reached a planet close to their own, in their solar system called Tython, and on Tython, a religious order was established called "the Jedi Order". The Alamari were unified by their invention of space travel, and their many religions were cast aside in favor of the Jedi Order. The Jedi Order was a monastic order at the time, that only took in the strongest psionics, and their purpose was to gaze into the future, believing their visions to be some sort of divine intervention, offering the Alamari a chance to prevent great disasters. The seers of the order foresaw the coming of a great threat that would threaten to wipe out the galaxy, and they saw that the answer was somehow tied to, what they later deduced was the Star Forge, and the colonization of various planets. The Alamari were a long lived and not very fetile species however, so colonization of various planets seemed impossible. Soon reaching the level of interstellar travel, again as one of the first species to do so, they were infact the first species of our cycle to discover the prothean mass relays, and they used them to find the citadel station and the star forge. Using the star forge, they created massive spaceships with fabled capabilities called the "terra arcs". The Terra Arcs were not only capable of reaching planets in distant regions of the galaxy, but were capable of; moving the planet closer or further away from the sun, keeping all passengers in induced hibernation which halted their aging entirely, make a planet with the right atmosphere and location inhabitable by Alamari (and thereby also most other near-human, human and humanoid species) by adding flora and fauna and somehow creating life on said planets. The terra arcs were not an invention of the Alamari, it was a project that had been initiated by the protheans just prior to their anihilation, and all the alamari needed to do was turn the already mined resources into terra arcs, and man them with someone. Alamari didn't make a good match, so they had to reach out and discover other species. The terra arc project was entirely under the supervision of the jedi order, and the alamari people as such had nothing to do with it. The first Force Wars They discovered various species whom they formed an alliance with, known as "the galactc alliance". Eventually, they discovered the humans, and more or less forced the humans into their "plot" to save the galaxy from this unknown threat. The Jedi Order had the Galactic Alliance species convinced of the truth of their visions already, and managed to convince the humans as well. Humans, being short lived and very fertile compared to other species in the Galactic Alliance, boarded the terra arks and were sent into space. Not soon after, did the first force wars break out, and a splinter organization known as the Order of the Sith broke away from the Jedi Order, but not before attempting to steal both the Star Forge and the entire Jedi Archive. At that point, the Jedi Order was slowly reforming into less of a religious institution and more of a guardian order. The War with the Sith was infact an Alamari civil war, the Asaari and the Anamari fought the Sith, those being the names of the three Alamari subspecies. The Sith were the smallest but most powerful subspecies, all inherently Class C psionics but with incredibly low fertility rate. The Sith believed in their races superiority and were against the Galactic Alliance. They didn't want humans to be a part of the Terra Arc project as it would no doubt further human superiority, but wanted that honor for their own species, when they were denied, they tried to take what they wanted by force, and the result was that the Jedi Archives containing the list of planets that had been selected as destinations for the terra arc project and their coordinates were lost, as well as the Star Forge making an unplanned leap into hyperspace believed to have led it directly into a star, with living beings on board. The order of the Sith were in turn forced into exile on an unfinished terra arc. The war against the machines The humans, now with alamari technology, were capable of providing the Galactic Alliance with a grand space navy, and when the synthetics that had wiped out the Protheans returned, the Galactic Alliance were able to secure a narrow victory, and in the end, all the synthetics were destroyed. The reformation of the Jedi order was complete, and the Galactic Alliance reformed into a republic with the Jedi Order as an accepted part of said republic, functioning as guardians and advisors. The Jedi order also took in other species now, and soon, the alamari made up but a fraction of the orders numbers. The hyperspace wars The Hyper Space wars followed soon after the defeat of the prothean synthetics. The Sith had managed to keep the coordinates of many of the Terra-arks destinations, and when they had landed on Korriban, after the planet had been made barely habitable (the terra ark was unfinished and incapable of fully transforming the planet), the Sith had lived on Korriban for a few centuries, slowly locating nearby human settlements via their terra ark coordinates, and they proceeded to enslave these humans in secrecy formed a space navy of their own. They had made the humans serving under them believe that the Sith were infact gods, and they had even trained a few humans with psionic potential to as if they were Sith. The Sith Order attacked the Galactic Alliance when it was still vulnurable. The war was devastating to both sides, but in the end, the Order of the Sith were all but destroyed. The reformed Jedi Order had stepped in and participated in this war, as military commanders. This left a lot of people scared that the Jedi were about to overthrow the Galactic Alliance, and create a theocracy/magocracy and the Jedi Order was forced to heavily de-militarize. The Creep Wars The creep wars began only a century after the hyperspace wars had ended and took the Galactic Alliance rather by surprise. Human colonies in the outter rim territories came under attack and then contact was lost. Investigation proved that a previously unknown non-sentient non-humanoid insectoid species with a shared hive-mind had attacked. The Jedi order was once more forced to step in, and aid the Galactic Alliance, but their interference caused much of ther same suspicion. The creep wars ended with the anihilation of the attacking species, but two seperatist factions had gained much loyalty inside the Galactic Alliance, namely the Sith Movement and a joint movmement rooting for either smaller decentralized governments outside of the Galactic Alliance, or simply the removal of the Jedi Order. Many veterans of this war, and many deserters as well, left the regions of known space. They found human colonies there, previously undiscovered colonies from the Terra Arc project, and they formed their own faction and called themselves the Mandalorians. Seeing as they were forged by a war, they also turned into a warrior culture. The first galactic Civil war Many decades after the Creep Wars the Sith Movment broke away from the Galactic Alliance some systems, and the Free Trade Alliance was formed between a few break-away factions and a few systems that had always existed outside the Galactic Alliance by choice. Many military deserters had stolen military ships and supplies and joined either faction, and this was actually what resulted in the civil war. The Galactic Alliance could not allow such offenses to go unpunished. The war was initially a cold war, lasting for almost a decade soon evolving into a series of wars against specific parts of the various seperatist movements. After two decades, it was clear that it had turned into a full blown war between the seperatists and the Galactic Alliance. The Jedi order was only able to assist with very select operations, picking their fights carefully, as they didn't want to arouse the same kind of anger and fear in people which was initially what had caused part of the Free Trade Alliance to break away. The Mandalorian Wars When the Mandalorians attacked, the Galactic Alliance was fighting to contain the war against the seperatists. A few systems had threatened to break away from the Galactic Alliance and support the seperatists but the new threat made them think twice as the Mandalorians also attacked the seperatists, showing no signs of mercy for anyone. The Mandalorians had essentially done the same as the Sith had initially done when they started the Hyper Space wars but had chosen a much better time to do it. The Galactic Alliance was prevented from calling upon the aid of the Jedi, they already had much of their military occupied fighting seperatists, and no peace agreement could be secured that either parties were willing to accept. The Mandalorian wars threatened to destroy the Galactic Alliance, and the Seperatists realized that if the Galactic Alliance fell, they were next, so they stopped actively attacking the Galactic Alliance, and focussed on bolstering their own defences. This became impossible when the Sith Republic reformed into a magocracy ruled by a council of psionic noble families. The two seperatist movements became enemies and at the same time, a mysterious figure who referred to himself as "Revan" stepped up and took charge of the Galactic Alliance military. It was obvious that Revan was a Jedi, and many of his followers were Jedi as well, but his identity remained unknown, and it was clear that he defied the Jedi Council's orders to stay out of the war. Under Revan's leadership, the Mandalorians were almost destroyed. Many Jedi returned from the war, Revan did not. None of those who had followed Revan into the war were taken back into the Jedi order, and over 200 Jedi were expelled. They made their home in the Free Trade Alliance, as the reformed Order of the Silver Knights. The Rise of the Sith Empire Revan had his most devoted Jedi followers and his most trusted soldiers and officers board his flagship, and he set course for the Sith Republic, and it seemed as if he intended to restart the war against the Sith Republic aswell. His flagship came under attack, and Revan himself was shot down, piloting a Star Fighter in the defence of the cruiser. His last orders were for the crew to surrender, and they did. Revan re-emerged, having somehow survived. He managed to free his followers and took over the Sith Republic, using guerilla warfare tactics and preying on the traditions of the Sith Republic. Seeing as Revan was a psionic, he had the right to start his own noble house, and so he did, and then he proceeded to challenge all nobles who were willing to stand by their honor in duels to the death, with their lands and titles as his winnings. He won those duels, and soon reformed the Sith Republic into the Sith Empire with himself as emperor. He declared that he was infact the last remaining living member of the Sith Order which had died out during the hyperspace wars, and that he claimed Korriban as his rightful seat, intending to rebuild the Sith Order in his own image. The few people who were close to Revan claim that his initial visions were to create a mirror of the Galactic Alliance, where the Sith Order ruled the people instead of serving them, how ever the purpose remained the same, to protect the people. Revan was killed by his most trusted follower however, and burried at an unknown location, while his murderer, Darth Malak as he brandished himself, became the new emperor.